Children for Harry and Draco?
by Britski94
Summary: Harry and Draco are trying to decide if they would like to have a child seeing as pureblood male wizards can have babies.
1. The BIG decision

(Harry and Draco are out of school and living on their own. Ron and Hermione live in a house with them. Draco was not very happy about this but allowed it because he loved harry so much. Hermione is already pregnant with her and Ron's first child. The house is an uproar sometimes)

"Draco…"harry said "I have a question…"

"Yes love?"Draco looked up from the paper he was writing.

"Do you...Want kids?" harry looked at his feet, blushing.

"Maybe someday…why do you ask?"Draco asked nervously.

"Well I kinda would like to have the family I never had and I want it with you…is that bad? It's just I heard the pureblood males can get pregnant…" harry looked up and stared at Draco for a long moment.

Draco got up and walked over and put his arms around harry "Its not a BAD idea per say but you kinda just sprung the question on me…I'd love to have a family with you but do you know how silly id look walking around pregnant? I'm a guy! Lol" Draco squeezed harry

"Well you could stay in the house Ron and I could go get what's needed when needed and…" Harry laughed out loud at this and hugged Draco back "Its not like you would be the only pregnant one in this damn house!"

Draco turned red at this but smiled at Harry's laughter. "ok baby ill do it for you but only you! I don't need help from a mudbl- other person. ok?" draco puled harry into a kiss But broke it quickly. "But on thing is that we do need her help if we are serious about doing this...we need her to make the necessary potion. or it will not work but your asking her!" Draco laughed and kissed harry again.

well what do you think? Please review!


	2. Will it work?

Harry walked to the kitchen. Hermione was in there, cooking something and grunting from the weight of her swollen belly. Harry imagined when Dray would look like that and was happy and quite looking forward to it.

He walked in and she looked up from the book of recipes she was reading through (she wanted to try and cook the muggle way)

"Hiya Harry!" she said in a strained voice. he face was red and harry thought he smelled somthing burning. "look do you have any idea how to do this? Im so confused its been so long since ive done this..." she went back to reading

"Well i have a deal for you if you are willing to listen..." Harry said nervously

She looked back up with narrowed eyes "What is it Harry...?"

Well you are much better at making potions right?" He asked nervously

She smiled and said " Well duh lol! what potion do you need and you can do dinner!"

Harry smiled despite himself "Brilliant! I..um..the potion i need is kinda..different...?" He stuttered

"well i dont care what kind it is so long as i dont have to cook!" she brightened

"well you know how pureblood male wizards can get pregnant?" she looked at him kind of funny.

"Yeah" she looked at him quizzicaly "Draco wants to get..."

"well we both want him to but we need the potion, will you please make it? it would mean the world to us and ill make dinner for a week!"

She laughed "Who do you think i am? i havent been you friend for the last 8 years just to deny you somthing important in your life." She put a hand on her stomach and winced "kicking...be sure to tell Draco that being pregnant is not all fun and games"

she laughed again a motioned toward the food she was trying to prepare. Harry chuckled "for a first in a while you sure do choose somthing difficult dont you?" she had been trying to make roast beef and potatoes.

harry took the raw meat that was sitting on the counter and prepared it with some seasonings, put it in a pot with some carrots and potatoes and put it in the oven. "see easy"

While Harry had been preparing dinner Hermione had gotten out a potion book and couldrun and was mixing stuff together.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After an edible dinner Hermione gave harry and draco the potion and told them to go easy on it. only one table spoon was needed and it had to be in the system for at least 6 hours before having sex or it would not work. harry hugged hermione and him and Draco went up to their room. one question lingered in their mind...Would it work?


End file.
